the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of the Skreek-a-deedles
'''The Quest of the Skreek-a-deedles '''is an animated series developed for Opera TV as part of a wave of new content for the channel. Synopsis The series revolves around the titular Skreek-a-deedles, a tribe of chicken-like humanoid beings searching for a "Forever Home" amongst the humans that constantly reject them. Along the way, they do battle with the Dark Skreek-a-deedles, an evil tribe of the same species who only the good Skreek-a-deedles can see. The series formula goes as follows: Start with exposition on the tribe's quest thus far, before cutting to show the tribe preparing to head to the next of 12 towns surrounding their hideout. They set off, unaware that the Dark Skreek-a-deedles are lurking. They arrive at the town, sneaking their way through a crowd to avoid being noticed. They take a break outside a house, allowing them to overhear the house's owner having a problem that is apparently part of an epidemic. Deciding that this could be their opportunity to become accepted, they decide to help this person, with the Dark Skreek-a-deedles waiting for them on top of the house. The good Skreek-a-deedles introduce themselves to the house's owner and offer to help solve their problem. The house's owner agrees, and allows the Skreek-a-deedles in to solve the problem, which they do quickly and efficiently. Excited by the possibility that the town's epidemic is over, the house's owner rushes to tell the other townsfolk of his fortune, but not before giving the Skreek-a-deedles their contact information if they need it. As the Skreek-a-deedles wait outside and celebrate, the Dark Skreek-a-deedles approach and challenge them to a battle. The good Skreek-a-deedles accept the challenge, and the fight begins, resulting in damage throughout the town that is only heightened when the good Skreek-a-deedles use their "Skreek-a-deedle Skree" sonic scream attack to win the fight. The townsfolk emerge to see the damage wrought, and (except for the person helped) ungratefully accuse the good Skreek-a-deedles of it before sending them out of town to never return. The Skreek-a-deedles leave sadly and return to their hideout before assessing what they could do to win over the humans of the next town, and the episode ends. Episodes * What is a Skreek-a-deedle? * Town 1: Microwave Madness * Town 2: Skateboards and Stuff * Town 3: Glass of Greatness * Town 4: Rain or Shine * Town 5: Cold Calamity * Town 6: Half-asleep Havoc * Town 7: Old-Timey Opening * Town 8: Travel Trouble * Town 9: Icy Escapades * Town 10: Power Problems * Town 11: Filming Fun * Town 12: The Last Hope * The Skreek-a-deedles and the Thirteenth Town (double-length special) Cast All of the cast members also play random townsfolk. * Peter Opera - Skrondlino * Iiw Opera - Skronda * Melvin Trollson - Skrelvin * Johnny Guider - Skronny * Nudie Foodie - Skrudie * Mindy Operafan - Skrindy * Ricardo Wizardo - Skrizardo * Hafu Evans - Skrafu * Rosalina Evans - Skrosie * Korgot of Earth - Skrorg * Narmoto of Fire - Skrarm * Luigi Mario - Skruigi * Gogo Tomago - Skrethel * Boris Anderson - Skroris Category:Opera TV Category:The Quest of the Skreek-a-deedles Category:TV Shows